A transfer to Hellsing
by Sarigu
Summary: What will fullmetal do when he is ordered to serve under Sir Integra for one month at Hellsing Manor? Will he survive his separation from Al? Will Hellsing survive Ed?


Disclaimer: … I have to mention two animes this time...-slumps shoulders and hangs head- Okay! I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist NOR do I own Hellsing!

Chapter One

---

---

---

Ed sighed heavily as he gazed into obsidian eyes. He had been called to Roy's office almost an hour ago now, and his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Repeat that last bit again for me, will you, colonel bastard."

"Certainly Fullmetal." The flame said amused. Ed glared warningly at him and he chuckled.

"Your latest assignment is in England where you will spend one month under Sir Integra's command aiding her and her organization in the battle against the undead. During this time you are to collect any useful information regarding the philosophers stone and report back to me regularly. Understood? Also, you'll be meeting with an escort by the name of 'Alucard' Tomorrow night. I expect you to be ready to leave upon his arrival. Dismissed."

"No." Ed replied simply, ignoring his dismissal completely.

The Flame rolled his eyes, having expected this.

"And why not Ed…?" He asked, attempting to seem interested in Fullmetals reason.

"Drop the charade already and quit insulting my intelligence. I don't know who you think I am colonel bastard, but I'm not a kid - Roy chuckled at this statement…- I mean vampires? What the hell? They're not even real! So why do I have to go and serve-

"-Under the head of Hellsing for a month? Because we need more allies fullmetal, more people on our side who will help us in war should the need arise. And with your natural ability-

"Don't flatter me!" Ed growled at him. "If this is so damn important then why don't you do it yourself?"

"Because Major Elric..." Roy said, slightly annoyed.

Ed flinched at the name. The Flame was once again using his military rank to control him. _That bastard…_He sighed angrily waiting for Roy to give his little speech.

"You do not have a choice in this matter. You have been given your orders, and like all good dogs of the military, you will follow them. Tomorrow night when this 'Alucard' person arrives, you will be ready to leave with him. Once you have arrived at Hellsing Manor, you will abide by, and carry out Sir Integra's commands, treating her as your superior officer. You will report to me regularly, and at the end of the month you will return home. Is that clear, Fullmetal?"

Edward paused, as if to think about the question, before asking in a monotone voice, "And what about Al?"

The Flame frowned, regretting his words before he had even spoken them.

"He will remain here." He answered simply.

Ed nodded and walked out.

Some place in Central:

"V-v-vampires big brother?" Al squeaked as Ed explained his new mission.

"Apparently. Personally, I think it's all a load of-

"Real Vampires? But how is that possible?" Al cut in, before Ed could finish his sentence.

"It's not. That's my point Al. So why then is Roy going to waste a whole month of my time to feed some deranged woman her sick fantasy! Using my military rank to control me… the nerve of that bastard!"

If Al could, he would have blushed. "But what if it _is_ real big brother? What will you do then?"

"I'll kick Roy's arse for sending me on such a stupid mission! I have hard enough time dealing with Homunculi as it is!"

Alphonse nodded. He didn't like the idea of Ed going without him. He looked down at his feet and then asked in a quiet voice, "Didn't you say that you might have to kill them… the vampires I mean… but what if they're good? What if they're actually human and have families?"

Edward sighed. To be truthful, he had considered the idea that maybe this Hellsing place just went around and bashed the snot out of civilians, but then again, Roy wouldn't send him in alone if the state had any suspicions towards this idea.

"Tell you what Al. If I get there and find out this is all some elaborate joke, I'll come get you and we'll tear the place apart. And if it's real? If there really are vampires…then I guess I'll see you at the end of the month."

Al was quiet for a second. "Okay... But why do you think that I can't come, big brother?"

_Damn Al for asking that!_ He knew the question was coming, he just didn't know Al would be so blunt about it.

"Cause they'd probably freak out if they saw you, Al. This is a country unfamiliar to alchemy and to top it all off, they're religious as hell. They'd all choke on their tongues if they knew the true potential of what alchemy can accomplish. And… I agree with the bastard… It's safer that you stay here Al… I'm sorry."

Al nodded sheepishly "No brother, it's ok. I understand that it would be dangerous for me to come with you. I just hope you'll to come home safely…"

Edward smiled. "I will Al. Now I'm tired… I'm going to bed."

Alphonse nodded and followed Ed to his room.

---

---

---

---

---

---

Ok, so that's chapter one. I had trouble deciding if this would fall into the Hellsing category or the FMA one…

I'm happy to get to post this first chapter, and I hope it was ok. Suggestions on how I can improve are more welcome then flames.

I have up to chapter eleven sitting on my computer so if you want me to post the next one, please review so I know that someone's reading this.

Also, the other chapters are longer, this first one is just short because it's introducing the main plot.


End file.
